gramelugefandomcom-20200214-history
Zaixhism
Zaixhism is the predominant belief on the continent of Sholo as well as the scattered beastfolk on the continent of Ardwin. It is a blend of both monotheism and pantheism. The titular Zaixhet takes the appearance of a beastman with countless limbs and endless layers of skins of all shapes and patterns. From its neck sprouts several heads (from left to right): an eagle, a lion, an ape (now severed), a deer, and a rat. Though the entirety of Zaixhet is worshipped by all beastfolk, special focus is given to each head from their respective race. It is believed to dwell within the Blue Moon, a giant spherical entity which hovers miles above the lands of Sholo. (Note: all names given are from modern interpretations and include the separation of languages. Each language of the beastfolk will have different names for all heads) The Nameless One The head of the eagle worshipped by the birdfolk of the Phantom Highlands represesents knowledge, secrets, and all things hidden in the world. Its gender is also unknown. Fittingly, very little is known about it as its worshippers have kept most information regarding it a close secret. It is associated with mist, and depicted holding a chained book of deep magicks, refusing to open it with the knowledge that it would bring ruin upon the world. Dugul, of Strength Dugul, the head of the lion, represents strength in all forms: body, mind, spirit, and bonds. According to legend, it was he who first proposed the culling of Yo'Chien and was the one to deliver the severing blow. He is associated with the sun, bringing invigoration to his subjects. He is depicted holding a shield with his own insignia upon it, never dropping it to keep his fellows protected. Yo'Chien, the Flayer Yo'Chien, the head of the ape, represents fury, violence, and judgement. His head was severed from the body of Zaixhet by the others. He is associated with steel, erupting mountains, and falling rocks. With his head no longer present, his hand hangs limply from the belly of Zaixhet, holding a gavel embedded with thorns. Yo'Chien's lore is rather compliced, changing from Yuan lore to that of the other beastfolk races. According to the Yuan, Yo'Chien, having fallen in love with an eastern goddess, opposed the collective decision to bring destruction to the world and create a utopia for only beastfolk, for which he was beheaded. His head was then picked up by a body free of hair, a gift from his lover. After many years of toil in the mountains of northern Sholo, he returned to his former brethren with a heavy blade in each hand. Unable to sever their heads, he settled for flaying off one of their endless skins, the bloodbath dying the Blue Moon red. He promised them he would return to continue his retribution for all time. According to other beastfolk lore, his head was severed after attempting to slay his brethren to claim their body and the rest of the world for himself. After severing his head he grew a new body, also free of hair now that he was no longer a beast. His violence has not ceased since then for over a thousand years. Wu'Yulyan, the Mother The head of the deer. Wu'Yulyan, represents nature, life, (natural) deaths, and cycles. She is the most passive of her brethren, a trait shared by her mortal servants. In her hand, she holds a burning rose that never truly dies. This is reflects nature's tendency to harm and heal in equal measure. Kr'Sh'Thi'Ng, Disaster The head of the rat. Kr'Sh'Thi'Ng represents murder, tragedy, war, and the ability to survive through all of it. His servants act more as a collective plague upon the world as opposed to building up any sort of society. He holds nothing in his gnarled hand, leaving it wide open and ready to take whatever comes near it. Category:Religion